Шахматы
by Victoria Elner
Summary: О том, к чему может привести простая партия в шахматы. Арагорн&Леголас Слеш


_**Название: **Шахматы Chess_

_**Автор: **Crawler (__wallcrawler27 hotmail. com_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. (милая и добрая, спасибо ей! ) _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика_

_**Паринг: **Леголас/Арагорн_

_**Рейтинг:** R_

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ. Это означает гомосексуальны отношения (мужчина/мужчина). Если вас это смущает, не читайте. Вас предупредили._

_**Содержание: **О том, к чему может привести простая партия в шахматы._

_**Статус: **Закончено._

_**От автора:** Все, что жирным шрифтом, - мысли Арагорна, все, что курсивом, - мысли Леголаса._

_Хорошо, я не знаю, когда это происходит, или как они оказались там, где оказались. Пожалуйста, не сердитесь на меня за это.  И не забудьте оставить отзыв._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**T/N:** А на мой взгляд, все это – наглые проделки Гендальфа! Старый сводник! _

_**Архив:** __www. fanfiction. net__ (story id 665293)_

_**Отказ:** ВК мне не принадлежит. Все, что здесь моего, - это шахматная доска. Пожалуйста, не отнимайте ее у меня! обнимает шахматную доску_

Шахматы 

Леголас и Арагорн находились в круглой каменной комнате. Судя по виду из окон, они были высоко над землей. Звезды безмятежно сияли на темном небе, в то время как полосы лунного света падали на пол из двух, находящихся друг напротив друга, окон. Единственным предметом мебели в комнате была элегантная кровать с балдахином. Она была сделана из темного хорошо отполированного дерева. Дверей в комнате не было. Шахматная доска и фигурки лежали на кровати. В большом камине у стены ярко пылал огонь, рядом лежала большая куча дров. Арагорн следил за огнем, а Леголас смотрел в окно. Оба хмурились. Неожиданно эльф вздрогнул и повернулся к Арагорну

- Кто спит на кровати?

Человек оторвал глаза от языков пламени, чтобы украдкой взглянуть на Леголаса.

- Разве мы оба не поместимся на ней?

Эльф быстро отвернулся обратно к окну, залившись краской.

- Нет, мы не сможем. Она слишком маленькая для двоих. Так что если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы спали в объятиях руг друга…

_Я бы сделал это с удовольствием, но не могу позволить своим чувствам разрушить нашу дружбу…_

Арагорн прикусил губу: он об этом не подумал. Ночь с Леголасом могла бы стать осуществлением заветной мечты человека, но это, скорее всего, лишит его оставшегося самообладания. Быть запертым с эльфом в одной комнате было уже настоящим испытанием для его силы воли. Обведя глазами помещение, он заметил шахматную доску.

Мы можем сыграть…

**Хотя я бы лучше поиграл с тобой…**

Арагорн резко тряхнул головой, ругая свой внутренний голос. Леголас – друг, не больше.

**К сожалению…**

Эльф снова обернулся, избавившись от румянца на щеках, и взглянул на шахматную доску. Он неуверенно кивнул:

Можно сыграть, но тебе придется мне все объяснить, так как прежде я этого никогда не делал.

Арагорн в общих чертах обрисовал правила игры, пока они расставляли фигуры на доске, уютно устроившись у камина. Он выбрал белые, чтобы все показать Леголасу. Арагорн переместил свою пешку на две клетки вперед. Эльф переместил свою на одну. Человек пошел конем, а Леголас ответил ходом слона. Арагорн пошел ладьей, эльф – конем. Следующим ходом Леголас произвел рокировку, обезопасив своего короля. Человек одобрительно кивнул, взяв одну из пешек эльфа.

- Это война.

Арагорн взглянул на Леголаса, внимательно изучавшего доску.

Прости?

Эльф посмотрел на человека и кивнул на доску.

Это война. Черные против белых, добро против зла. Каждый раз, когда фигуру берут… - здесь он остановился, чтобы взять ладью Арагорна. - …одна из сторон выигрывает битву. Чем больше битв выиграно, тем ближе одна из сторон к победе.

Арагорн нахмурился, глядя на шахматы. Он никогда не думал об этом в таком плане. Шахматы всегда были для него скорее испытанием для разума, чем военным искусством. Но теперь, когда человек задумался об этом, все начало приобретать новый смысл.

Значит, война началась, ставки сделаны, и удача пока на стороне зла.

**Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ставки включали и тебя…**

Они продолжили играть молча. Арагорн брал все больше и больше фигур Леголаса, пока уверенным движением он не взял его второго коня своим ферзем. Эльф, не теряя времени, взял королеву человека своей ладьей. Арагорну осталось только с удивлением смотреть на доску, пытаясь понять, как это он проморгал ловушку, так предусмотрительно устроенную Леголасом.

_Он так мил, когда удивлен…_

Человек нахмурился: эльфу придется поплатиться своим ферзем, который еще не раз не двинулся за все время игры. Оба игрока произвели рокировку, и их короли были защищены рядом в три пешки каждый. У Леголаса было на три пешки больше, ферзь и оставшаяся ладья. У Арагорна остались две пешки, один слон и оба коня. У эльфа было небольшое преимущество в виду ферзя. Человек пошел конем, и Леголас взял его оставшуюся ладью. Арагорн пошел другим конем и попрощался с первым. Но этот последний ход эльфа приблизил его ладью достаточно, чтобы одна из пешек человека смогла ее взять. Леголас тихо застонал от своей собственной глупости. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось! Как только стон достиг его ушей, Арагорну стало неожиданно душно.

**О, я все бы отдал за то, чтобы услышать его стоны в мгновенья страсти, лежащим подо мной.**

К счастью для человека, эльф не заметил его неловкости. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь понять, как пешка смогла взять его ладью.

Твой ход, Леголас.

Эльф на миг оторвался от доски перед тем, как сделать ход пешкой. Его шансы на победу были теперь значительно меньше: его оставшаяся ладья все еще защищала короля.

_Похоже, мне суждено спать на полу. Как бы мне хотелось уснуть в твоих объятиях…_

Арагорн не заметил смятения Леголаса. Он сосредоточено изучал доску. В принципе, человек был не в лучшем положении, чем эльф. В действительности, у него было меньше шансов на победу. У Леголаса оставались три пешки и ферзь против его двух пешек и коня…

**Похоже, мне суждено спать на полу сегодня. По крайней мере, я не смогу выставить себя в дурном свете при Леголасе…**

Через несколько минут эльф "прорвал" защиту короля и превратил свою пешку в ладью. За это время оба игрока успели лишиться в общей сложности трех пешек. У Леголаса все еще оставался его ферзь, а у Арагорна – конь.

**Вот теперь у меня действительно большие проблемы…**

Уже скоро человек смог убедиться в собственной правоте, когда эльф перестал дурачиться и своим ферзем и ладьей "загнал в угол" короля человека, используя пешки Арагорна как своеобразную стену, чтобы не дать ему "сбежать".

Шах и мат!

Арагорн попытался найти хоть какой-нибудь выход, но все напрасно. Леголас выиграл. Обречено вздохнув, человек кивнул, признавая свое поражение.

Ложась на пол после того, как они устроили свои спальные места, Арагорн слегка поморщился от боли. Во время последней схватки с орками его ранили в бок. Человек приложил к ране целебные травы, чтобы унять боль, но теперь их действие заканчивалось.

Леголас в миг оказался подле человека, снимая с Арагорна рубашку и осматривая рану.

Когда это произошло?

Человек уже не слышал голоса эльфа, проваливаясь в забытье.

**О, у него такие нежные руки…**

Леголас услышал тихий стон Арагорна, но решил, что это отболи. Эльф снял с него тунику и порвал ее на тонкие полоски, чтобы забинтовать рану. Леголас осторожно поднял Арагорна, уложил на постель и укрыл.

_Как бы мне хотелось прижать его к себе, поцеловать, унять боль…_

Эльф прикусил губу. Никто его не увидит, да и человек был без сознания, так что он не узнает…

Склонившись, Леголас поцеловал Арагорна. Человек тихо застонал, заставив эльфа вздрогнуть. Тот неожиданно отшатнулся, поняв, что просто воспользовался беспомощностью своего друга. Леголас отошел к огню, туда, где были разложены одеяла, безуспешно пытаясь побороть свое желание.

Арагорн проснулся в темноте, его рана лишь немного побаливала. Только луна освещала комнату. Человек огляделся, пытаясь понять, где он, когда заметил эльфа, спящего у погасшего камина и дрожащего от холода. Тихо, словно кошка, Арагорн подобрался к Леголасу, поднял его, поморщившись от боли в боку, но не обратил на нее большого внимания. Эльф пробормотал что-то по-эльфийски, развернувшись навстречу теплу человека, но не проснулся. Арагорн отнес Леголаса к постели и уложил. Недолго думая, он сам улегся рядом с эльфом, обнял того и прижал к себе, пытаясь побыстрее согреться и согреть своего друга.

Леголас проснулся в объятиях Арагорна.

_О черт…_

Как раз в этот момент человек зевнул и проснулся, обнимая полураздетого Прим. пер.: Я большая оптимистка подмигивает покрасневшего и очень возбужденного эльфа. Леголас покраснел еще сильнее (если такое, конечно, возможно) и попытался встать. Вырываясь, он задел бедром эрекцию человека. На этот раз Арагорн залился краской, а Леголас немедленно обернулся, его глаза округлились от изумления. Всмотревшись в сапфировые глаза эльфа, человек увидел в них смесь желания, страсти, печали, надежды, удивления и… любви?

Леголас нервно облизал пересохшие губы. Это простое действие заворожило Арагорна. Теперь вместо глаз человек уставился на губы эльфа.

**Ммм… Такие пухленькие и мягкие. Как мне хочется их отведать…**

Выбросив всю осторожность на ветер, Арагорн привлек Леголаса к себе и страстно поцеловал. Преодолев первый шок, эльф не менее страстно ответил на поцелуй. Одежда полетела в разные стороны, пока пара кувыркалась на узкой кровати. Скоро комната наполнилась стонами и тихими вскриками: двое открывали для себя друг друга.

Арагорн без сил упал на Леголаса. Некоторое время они лежали, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, пока эльф не толкнул человека.

Как бы сильно я тебя не любил, но ты слишком тяжелый, чтобы лежать на мне.

Арагорн скатился с Леголаса, прижал его к себе, поцеловал в лоб и тихо прошептал:

Ты считаешь меня толстым?

Эльф нежно улыбнулся, покачав головой и с трудом сдерживая зевок:

Нет, ты не толстый. Ты весь такой мускулистый, и я тебя люблю.

Ммм… Я тоже тебя люблю…

Арагорн и Леголас расслабились в объятиях друг друга. Невзгоды подождут до завтра. Сейчас же у них было все, чего они желали. Они были вместе.

Вот и сказочки конец, а кто слушал молодец. 


End file.
